Our First Day
by BlueSocks789
Summary: Alternate Universe/ONESHOT! 14 year old Meliodas, Ban, and King go through their first day of 8th grade. While Meliodas has Elizabeth and Ban has Elaine, will King be able to confess his feelings to Diane before the day ends? Find out! SEQUEL POSTED 'Our Last Day'


**-I don't own Nanatsu no Taizai or any references made in this fanfiction- **

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction (For Nanatsu no Taizai), so go easy on me! **

**-Our First Day-**

It was August once again as all the kids from Liones Middle School were brought back together again to start 8th Grade.

As the bell rung for the first period, Meliodas walked in the school, looking for some familiar faces.

His face smiled wide as he saw Ban, "Hey Ban!"

Ban was Meliodas' best friend since 3rd grade, when they teamed up to fight a local bully. Ever since, they made their own little group with a few other kids with Meliodas the 'captain'.

Ban noticed Meliodas and immediately smiled back as they ran up to each other and started wrestling in the middle of the hallway.

Suddenly, they felt themselves lift from the ground by their shirts.

"HEY! What'd I tell you kids about fighting?!" Principal Hendrickson yelled as he shook their collars for extra measure.

"Huuuh?~We weren't fighting, Principal Hendickson," Ban stated as Meliodas snickered at the insult.

"ARGH! I swear! Ever since you mongrels came into this school, it's been Hell! I'll see you in detention, Ban!" Principal Hendrickson growled as he dropped the two boys and stormed away.

"Ha! Nice one, Ban!" Meliodas laughed as he got up and dusted himself.

"Oh, it was nothing," Ban said as he started to get up.

Suddenly, the late bell rung, but fortunately Meliodas and Ban's classroom were nearby.

They began to walk to the classroom while talking.

"Meet any cute girls?" Meliodas asked.

"Naaah~, they all seem fake," Ban said.

"Well, I hope I see a bunch of cute girls!" Meliodas exclaimed as his hands got into a groping position.

"Captain, you're having that pervy look again..." Ban stated.

They finally entered the classroom and saw that everyone was seated in their desk, staring at them and the teacher was tapping his foot impatiently.

"Uhh...Hi!" Meliodas waved.

"Find a seat," The teacher growled, "You're 10 minutes late!"

"Sooorry~," Ban apologized as he and Meliodas began to find their seat.

"CAPTAIN! SIT BY ME!" The tallest girl in school, Diane screamed as everyone flinched.

Diane had the biggest crush on Meliodas since 4th Grade and made it very obvious, but Meliodas constantly kept turning her down for some reason.

"Nah, I wanna sit...here," Meliodas said as he sat near the front row, by a cute silver haired girl and Hawk.

Ban sat more towards the back by King and a small girl with blonde hair.

"Heeey King~," Ban waved.

King smiled and waved back, but mainly was focusing on Diane.

King had a massive crush on Diane since 3rd grade, but every time he tried to make a move, something would happen.

"*Ahem* Anyway, my name is Mr. Dreyfus, and I will be your main and math teacher for the year and you will stay in my classroom for today," Mr. Dreyfus introduced.

Suddenly a hoof was raised, "Mr. Gayfus! When will we have lunch?!" Hawk interrupted.

The whole class busted out with laughter at what Hawk blurted out.

"*sigh* Hawk, go outside for a minute," Mr. Dreyfus said as he pointed to the door.

"Hmph, was just asking a simple question..." Hawk fumed as he walked out of the room.

"Anyway, until the lunch bell, I will allow you to talk and catch up with your friends," Mr. Hendrickson said as he sat down on his desk and started doing paperwork.

Everyone chattered with excitement as they started separating into groups.

"CAPTAAAIN!" Diane shouted with glee as she ran up to his desk.

"Wait, Diane!" King protested as he flew after her.

Ban was left alone with the little blonde haired girl.

"Heeey, aren't you a bit young to be in 8th grade?" Ban asked.

"I'm the same age as you!" The girl growled in anger, "Just cause I don't have a big chest doesn't mean that I look any younger!"

_'I didn't say anything about her chest...' _Ban mused to himself, "I'm sorry,"

The girl muttered, "You're forgiven..."

Ban felt kinda sorry for her, "How about I show you something?" he suggested while taking out his book.

The girl was curious, so she scooted closer to Ban.

"This is my Ale collection book," Ban said, making sure the teacher wasn't looking.

She exclaimed, "You drink-"

"Shh!" Ban hushed, "Anyway...what's your name?"

"Elaine," Elaine introduced.

"I'm Ban," Ban greeted as he swung his arm around her shoulders, immediately making Elaine blush.

"Captain! I've known you since 4th Grade, and NOW you just suddenly grope a girl that you just met?!" Diane exclaimed in anger.

"Yeah," Meliodas said with no hesitation.

Unfortunately, Diane caught Meliodas groping Elizabeth's breasts, which was considerably bigger than all of the girls in the classroom.

"What's your name?" Meliodas asked the silver haired girl.

Embarrassed, she said, "I'm Elizabeth..."

"Well, Elizabeth, Captain's mine!" Diane growled in jealousy.

"Diane, please calm down..." King pleaded.

Diane immediately glared at King which made him transform into his human form.

"What the Hell?! Transform back!" Mr. Dreyfus yelled, freaked out by his sudden change.

"You like anyone?" Guila asked her best friend, Jericho.

"N-No," She stuttered while glancing at Ban's direction.

Guila looked at Ban, then back at Jericho, "Why don't you ask him out?"

Jericho glanced and Ban and said, "Fine, but I don't care if he says no!"

Jericho walked up to Ban and was about to say something, before Ban immediately said, "Not interested, Jaleco,"

Jericho flushed and growled, "It's Jericho you jerk!" and went back to her seat.

"What happened?" Guila asked.

Jericho huffed, "I'm too good for him! Boys are overrated anyway!"

Guila was about to say something, but shook her head in defeat.

The door opened and it revealed to be the cutest boy in school, Arthur Pendragon.

"Sorry, about my lateness," Arthur apologized as he handed Mr. Dreyfus his tardy note.

"At least you have a tardy note," Mr. Dreyfus said while glaring at Ban and Meliodas.

All the girls screamed at Arthur to sit by them, but they all ended up glaring jealously at Merlin, who Arthur sat with.

Gowther, who was just looking around the classroom, noticed King's actions and behavior and tapped his shoulder.

"What is it, Gowther?" King asked.

Gowther got straight to the point, "Do you love Dia-

"Shh!" King shushed and led him out of the classroom, yelling, "We gotta go to the bathroom!"

In the bathroom-

"How do you know?!" King yelled at Gowther. No one knew of his secret, he made sure of it! And suddenly Gowther just guessed with no hesitation!

"I just studied how you reacted towards her and I also noticed how you tend to blush more around her, which is a sign of attraction, I think," Gowther said.

"You STUDY me?!" King yelled.

"More like analyzing more than anything, and I usually do it to everyone," Gowther said, "I have a pretty good hypothesis of who everyone likes,"

_'This guy is creepy...'_ King thought, "D-Does Diane like me?"

"As a friend," Gowther immediately responded, making King sulk.

"You can change that though," Gowther reassured.

"Yeah...I'll tell Diane my feelings today!" King said with determination.

Meanwhile, the lunch bell finally rang, and everyone left the classroom, talking to their friends.

"Hey guys! Elizabeth's having lunch with us," Meliodas said cheerfully.

"Can I still sit by you, Captain?" Diane asked.

"Sure," Meliodas agreed.

At the cafeteria, Meliodas sat at a round table with Elizabeth to his right and Diane to his left.

He took out his lunchbox and immediately started digging in.

"Want some lunch?" He asked Elizabeth.

"N-No thanks," Elizabeth politely declined.

"Why don't you ever share lunch with me?!" Diane whined.

Meliodas shrugged, "I never really thought about it till now..."

King and Gowther finally entered the lunchroom together in a hurry.

"I forgot the lunchroom was far away from the class!" King muttered as he sat next to Diane.

"Hey King!" Diane smiled.

King blushed and cleared his throat, "Umm...Diane, I wanted to say-"

He was about to finish his confession, but he glanced at a table with Ban and Elaine being the only people sitting there...and Ban was awfully close to Elaine.

"...King?" Diane asked.

"What is Ban doing with my sister?!" King yelled as he angrily flew over to them.

"Oooh! Ban's in trouble now!" Meliodas laughed.

King was right beside Ban in a second, growling furiously

"...What's up?" Ban asked.

"What's up?! What are you doing alone with my sister?!" King demanded.

"YOU'RE HER BROTHER?!" Ban exclaimed.

"Yes, I'm her brother! I thought I told you!" King accused.

"Hm...must've forgot," Ban muttered.

"Anyway, let's go Elaine," King ushered.

"But King..." Elaine protested as she looked at Ban and blushed, "I...like him,"

King was shocked, "...What?!"

"Huuuh? I thought we were already together~," Ban said as he held Elaine's hand and kissed her cheek.

Elaine blushed even harder as she hid herself on Ban's shoulder.

"..." King gaped in silence.

"Looks like we're brothers now!" Ban teased as he licked his fangs.

It was around P.E where in the boy's locker room, Meliodas was reviewing his plan.

"You plan on walking into the girls locker room?!" Hawk exclaimed, "You're insane!"

"But I really wanna see Elizabeth naked!" Meliodas said as he left the locker room in a hurry.

All the boys were dead silent as a few seconds later, they could hear screams and bones breaking.

Everyone hissed in pain as they heard a clean crack.

"I told him not to do it..." Hawk muttered

A few seconds later, Meliodas appeared, completely unharmed and smiling.

"...How are you unharmed?!" Howzer asked.

"Oh they kicked my butt, but it just doesn't hurt anymore..." Meliodas stated.

"Only because he's so used to the pain..." Gilthunder muttered.

Ban noticed King sulking and walked up to him, "Why are you so sad?"

"I can't even confess to my crush...and you're dating my sister!" King yelled as he put his shirt on.

"It's not that baad~, I don't even know why someone so pretty could be related to you..." Ban scoffed.

"...I'm too frustrated to he angry with you!" King moaned as he held his head, "I'm trying to confess to Diane, but something always happens!"

"Then confess when she comes out of the locker room," Ban shrugged.

"Right! I'll do it as soon as possible!" King said.

As the boys walked out of the locker room, they all sat down as the teachers began calling roll.

Ban nudged King's shoulder and pointed behind him, "Diane's right behind you, tell her now!"

King blushed as he shook his head, "It's not the right time yet!"

Ban rolled his eyes and pointed towards Howzer, "Well, you better get to her before Howzer does,"

King's eyes widened as he turned around to see Howzer twiddling his thumbs and blushing while talking to Diane.

King growled in jealousy, "I can't believe Howzer likes Diane!"

Ban snickered, "Good luck winning her affection!"

The teacher announced that the boys would be doing various exercises and the girls would do it the next day.

All the boys lined up and got ready to impress the girls.

"Ima do so many pull ups!" Meliodas bragged.

"Ima do more," Ban objected.

"No way!" Meliodas laughed.

"Wanna bet?!" Ban challenged.

They both hopped on the pull ups, much to everyone's surprise, and started doing a bunch of pull ups at the same time.

After about 10 minutes, Ban and Meliodas both fell to the floor, tired from the exercise.

"How many they got?" Gowther asked.

"Uhh...around 200," The teacher rubbed his eyes.

"I got more!" Meliodas laughed.

"What are you talking about, I got more!" Ban yelled.

King rolled his eyes as he got onto the the pull up bar. People snickered as they put a stepping stool to help King up.

Kin took a deep breath as he began his pull ups.

"Argh...!" King panted as he tried to lift himself up.

"Mmm!...*pant*...Arrgh!" King heaved as he only lifted himself off an inch.

He finally couldn't take it anymore, and dropped to the ground, panting heavily.

"How...*pant*...much do I have?" King asked.

"...0," The teacher counted as everyone busted out laughing.

King flushed in embarrassment and covered his face.

It was band class, and everyone had their own instrument.

"Now, today we will just be practicing with our instruments and trying it out, later on we will do songs," The teacher explained.

Everyone nodded and started testing out their instrument.

"Hey look! I got a flute!" Meliodas exclaimed as he started playing horribly.

Everyone cringed and covered their ears at Meliodas' high pitched playing.

"That's why I got a violin," Ban bragged as he started playing.

Everyone cringed even more as Ban played even higher pitched notes.

"Let me try..." Arthur Pendragon suggested as he grabbed Ban's violin and started playing perfectly.

All the girls swooned at Arthur's magnificent playing.

"Stupid Arthur Pendragon..." Meliodas and Ban muttered, jealous at Arthur's display.

"I know, right? Why does he have to be so perfect?!" King growled, watching Diane smile towards Arthur.

It was the last hour, and everyone was excited to get out of school.

"It's been a looong daaay~," Ban yawned as he bent back all the way to touch his heels.

"You're tired already?" Elaine muttered, but she let a yawn of her own slip out.

"See~ You're tired too~," Ban teased as he poked her stomach, making her laugh.

"Aww...you make such a cute couple!" Diane smiled.

King cleared his throat, "Umm..Diane? Speaking of couples...I-"

"Margaret! Please be my girlfriend!" Gilthunder confessed as he held Margaret Liones' hands, "We've known each other for years, and ever since, I couldn't get you out of my mind!"

Margaret smiled as she hugged Gilthunder, "Of course I'll be your girlfriend!"

"Aww!" Diane smiled, "How romantic!"

King tried to get her attention,"But, Diane, I-"

Right that the time, the bell rung, and everyone rushed out of the classroom, chattering away.

King noticed Diane walking out of the door and rushed to catch up with her, "Diane! Wait!"

"Hey Elizabeth, wanna come over my house?" Meliodas asked as he started to grope her once more.

"Umm..." Elizabeth considered.

"Don't worry! I'll be watching his every move!" Hawk said as he caught up with them.

"Alright!" Elizabeth smiled.

"Diane!" King yelled as he spotted her right outside of the school building.

Diane was about to walk away, but she heard King's voice calling her, and turned around, "King?"

"Diane!" King yelled as he finally caught his breath and began to speak, "Diane, I-"

"Hey guys! We'll be at my house!" Ban said as he walked past them with Elaine.

"Go away Ban!" King yelled, "Anyway, I-"

"Call me later, King!" Meliodas waved as he left the school with Elizabeth and Hawk.

"Argh..." King growled and finally couldn't take it anymore, "Diane, I love you! Ever since 3rd Grade I did! I know you like Meliodas, but I can't go another day without me holding this in!"

"...King..." Diane whispered, "Why didn't you tell me?!"

"...Huh?" King exclaimed.

Diane lifted King up and swung him around, "I love you too!"

King smiled wide and blushed, "But...what about Meliodas-"

"I knew it wasn't going to work out..." Diane muttered, "I know he likes Elizabeth, I was just trying to hold on to what little I had..."

King smiled once more as he thought,_ 'I'll try to be the best boyfriend to her, even more than Meliodas would be,' _

Meanwhile, at Elaine's favorite tree, she sat with Ban, looking at his Ale collection book.

"Ban, do you think King ended up with Diane?" Elaine asked while sitting on Ban's lap.

"Of course!" Ban smiled, "Why do you think I personally interrupted him myself?"

"I just want my brother to be happy," Elaine sighed.

Ban squeezed Elaine and reassured, "King's fiiine~, I bet he's having the goofiest smile right now,"

Elaine smiled and hugged Ban, "I bet you're right..."

Ban gave his own smile and kissed her cheek once more as they fell asleep against their tree.

**The End**


End file.
